El nuevo inquilino
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Quizá creía conocerlo bastante bien. Pero aún había cosas que Minos no había visto de su mejor alumno. Y dentro de esos maravillosos misterios, estaban ocultos sus propios anhelos... La verdad salía a la superficie finalmente, gracias a un lanudo y recien llegado inquilino. One-shot. No yaoi.


_____****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_______Hola, chicos y chicas. _

_______No sé qué mosca me picó pero, desde hace unos días andaba rondando en mi cabeza la idea de escribir algo donde el buen Minos y Lune aparezcan más juntitos. Eeh... nop, no es yaoi ni shonen-ai, así que ojalá no hayan entrado aquí esperando leer dichos géneros n_nUU_

_______Bien, no platicó mucho de qué va el siguiente one-shot. Ustedes ya lo verán: (nos vemos al pie del texto) Enjoy :DD_

_**El nuevo inquilino**_

"_La razón de que un perro tenga tantos amigos es que él mueve la cola en vez de su lengua"._

_Anónimo_

Ya era tarde, la poca luz que entraba por la bóveda del inframundo se lo indicaba.

Estaba cansado. Su última reunión con sus otros dos compañeros, había demorado más de lo previsto y había sido más agotadora también. Ahora, lo único que quería hacer, era entrar a la comodidad de sus aposentos y descansar al calor de un agradable fuego.

Subió la escalinata que lo llevaría al umbral de la Primera Prisión, por alguna extraña razón esas condenadas escaleras le parecieron más grandes. De un golpe, las dos enormes puertas quedaron abiertas, ofreciendo una penumbrosa estancia ante él.

Todo en silencio. De hecho, demasiado silencioso para su gusto.

Entró, sus pasos era lo único que perturbaban el mutismo del lugar.

–¿Lune? –llamó. Más silencio, ¿en dónde rayos se habría metido ese chiquillo? –¡Lune!

Se calló de pronto ante el _sonido_ que su llamado recibió. Minos aguzó el oído a ese ruido que era bastante distinto a lo que esperaba, pero ya no oyó más. Quizá aquel _ladrido_ sólo había sido parte de su mente agotada.

Por fin, su pupilo surgió sobre la planta alta de la habitación. Por alguna razón, el adolescente no bajó a recibir a su maestro, como era su costumbre.

–Aah, señor Minos, es usted… ehh, llegó bastante temprano esta vez –sonrió, cosa que nunca hacía.

Minos lo miró desconcertado. ¿Bastante temprano? Si la verdad era que se había demorado más de la cuenta. En fin…

–Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir –subió las escaleras, directo hacia él.

–¡Claro! ¡Claro señor! Su cama está lista –su voz sonó fuerte y aguda. Y eso fue suficiente para el juez.

–¿Qué sucede? –se detuvo al pasar frente a él. Los ojos audaces escudriñaron a un Lune indefenso.

–Nada, Minos-sama, se lo juro –pero el tono alto persistía.

Tenía poco tiempo desde que aquel muchacho se había incorporado a las fuerzas del señor hades. Minos personalmente, lo había elegido para formar parte de su élite e incluso, le había permitido quedarse con él en la Primera Prisión, como un sub-magistrado que podría reemplazarlo cada vez que tuviera que ausentarse.

Sin embargo, pese al corto tiempo de conocerlo, el juez de Grifo sabía perfectamente que si algo caracterizaba a su mejor alumno era su tranquilidad, su amor por la calma y sobre todo, su amor por el _silencio_. Lune nunca gritaba, ni siquiera cuando se asustaba, y ahora, parecía haberse olvidado de bajar el volumen de sus cuerdas vocales.

Minos no era idiota. Ahí estaba pasando algo, y sin duda iba a descubrir qué era.

–Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, Lune –inquirió acercándose a él, quien retrocedió instintivamente, evitando sus ojos–. ¿Estas ocultándome algo?

–¡No, mi señor! ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? –de nuevo gritó.

–Lune… –le ciñó el mentón con una mano, su rostro se acercó amenazante–. No me obligues a lastimarte…

Otro de aquellos _sonidos_ se escuchó, haciendo eco en la enorme estancia. El peliplateado se removió nervioso, a la par de los ladridos.

–¡No es nada! ¡De verdad! –gritó para ocultar cada aullido. La boca del menor quedó sofocada bajo una aguerrida mano.

Acallando firmemente su boca parlanchina, Minos lo obligó a caminar junto a él, en pos del origen de aquel sonido. Su búsqueda los llevó al cuarto donde Lune dormía. El kyoto abrió la puerta de un empujón, lo que vio lo instó a soltar a Lune por dos razones: primero por la impresión de ver a aquel can, yendo y viniendo por toda la habitación y que luego (segunda razón), al verlos entrar, corrió lleno de emoción en su dirección.

Sin poder hacer nada que lo detuviera, Minos fue arrojado al suelo cuando ese enorme bulto de cien kilos se abalanzara sobre él. Las enormes patas lo empujaron por el pecho, sofocándolo y tirándolo sobre el piso finalmente. Recibiendo lamidas en todo el rostro, la estrella del valor entendió que sus largos años de entrenamiento no habían servido para nada, porque un condenado perro lo había derribado sin problemas.

–¡Espera-detente! –luego de luchar en vano, Lune consiguió quitárselo de encima.

–¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! –rugió el peliblanco cuando consiguiera ponerse en pie–. ¡Lune!

–Lo lamento, señor… ya no podía dejarlo allá afuera –agachó el rostro con pesar.

Minos se quedó perplejo, sin podérselo creer todavía. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a ese muchacho con las sensibilidades que los mortales poseen. De pronto, la imagen de Lune abrazando al sonriente perro, le enterneció. Sin embargo…

–¿Dejarlo afuera? ¡Dejarlo afuera! –gritó furioso, limpiándose la baba canina de la cara– ¡¿Por qué tienes un perro en primer lugar?!

Lune se encogió asustado, compartiendo su temor con el perro que también se sentía apabullado por el repentino mal humor de Minos. El peliblanco los observó con el ceño fruncido, poniendo los brazos en jarras, esperando una respuesta.

–Perdóneme, señor – la voz de Lune ahora era un tenue susurro–. Lo adquirí por error la última vez que me encargó salir a la superficie por el nuevo material para la Biblioteca. Me equivoqué de bolso cuando regresé…

–¿Y qué sucedió con los libros que te pedí? –Minos trataba de contenerse.

Lune levantó la cabeza repentinamente, decidido a defenderse.

–Aah, regresé por ellos por supuesto. Ya los dejé en las estanterías –contestó. La mirada ceñuda de su maestro lo doblegó nuevamente.

–No entiendo cómo alguien tan brillante como tú pudo errar de esa manera, Lune. Admito que me decepciona… –el juez no escatimaría en reprender a su alumno.

Un silencio incomodo prolongó el suplicio del más joven, aún abrazado al perro del que pronto le obligarían a deshacerse. Aunque…

–Puedo… ¿Puedo quedarme con _él_? –se atrevió a preguntar. Nada perdería con intentar.

En su lugar, Minos sintió un pavor extraño recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Un perro? ¿Tener un perro? A Minos de Grifo no le gustaban los animales, nunca había tenido mascotas para ser sinceros, y no era momento de tener una. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y Lune la conocía tan bien como él. Un "NO" rotundo que no tenía posibilidades de cambiar.

El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándose de pronto a una mirada violácea demasiado triste. Lune lo contempló de una forma indescriptible, con sus orbes cristalinos por la tristeza atravesándolo de lado a lado. Lo poco que quedaba de humanidad y ternura en él, se unió en una sola mirada que Minos no pudo rechazar. Aquello que ya no quedaba en ninguno de los jueces y que pronto desaparecería del resto de los espectros y del mundo, la pureza de un deseo tan simple como tener a alguien a quién cuidar, aunque fuera simplemente un perro.

Minos resopló, abatido. Si se ponía de ese "modo", lo dejaba en una encrucijada.

–El inframundo no es lugar para tener perros, Lune –resolvió finalmente. Una mirada asolada recibió como respuesta–. Pero… si prometes ser responsable y no dejar que se meta en problemas, puedo hacer una excepción.

La expresión de Lune fue un poema, con toda esa humanidad que pronto sería olvidada. Poniéndose de pie, hizo una corta reverencia.

–Le juro que no le dará ningún problema, señor. Lo cuidaré bien –el perro ladró apoyándolo.

–Bien, bien. Sólo no dejes que se acerqué a mí, ¿de acuerdo? –se alejó del can que se veía con ganas de volver a derribarlo.

–Lo que usted diga –el platinado ahogó una risotada.

–Y no pienses que esta nueva responsabilidad te deslinda de tus servicios hacia mí. No toleraré que desplaces tus deberes por atender a este _inntrenger hund, _¿oíste? –el otro asintió, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta–. Ahora tendrás el doble de trabajo –le dirigió una mirada al animal que se escabulló cuando abrió–. No olvides que debes bañarlo cada semana y sacarlo a pasear. Tiene mucho pelo así que necesitarás cepillarlo continuamente, pero no lo hagas en las habitaciones, no quiero pelos por todas partes.

Ambos caminaron hacia la Biblioteca; con tanto ajetreo, Minos deseaba una taza de aquel delicioso té que sólo su discípulo sabía preparar. Andando por el largo pasillo, el juez enumeró los quehaceres que Lune tendría que realizar con respecto al nuevo "inquilino" de la Primera Prisión. Con un mal presentimiento, el peliblanco supo que tarde o temprano tendría que ser parte de esas labores. Aunque valía la pena, con tal de tener un poco de esa armonía que las mascotas suelen otorgar.

–Por cierto –comentó el kyoto, sentado ya en la mesa de té–. ¿Ya le pusiste un nombre?

Lune alzó el rostro con sorpresa, lleno de incierto.

–¿Un nombre? –musitó sirviendo el humeante líquido en una taza de porcelana.

–Lune, las mascotas deben tener un nombre –lo miró con obviedad, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

–Eso es extraño, darles nombre a los animales como si fuesen personas –arrugó el rostro de una forma que a Minos le hizo gracia.

–Aun así, necesita un nombre. ¿O quieres levantarte cada mañana y gritar "ven aquí perro apestoso"? Es más cómodo si lo acostumbras a llamarlo por un nombre.

–¿Y qué tipo de nombre puede ser?

–Algo fácil… no lo sé, tú decídelo –bebió de su té, dispuesto a no ser parte de ese embrollo.

Lune se sentó en su silla, pensativo. Parecía curioso ver a alguien tan conocedor dudando sobre el mejor nombre para un animal. Con indecisión, comenzó a murmurar algunos adjetivos que no servirían de ninguna manera como un nombre. Nuevamente Minos percibió esa aura humana que comenzaba a gustarle en él, era cautivante esa contradicción entre el espectro y el ser humano. Poder e ingenuidad en un mismo sitio, era una perfección casi inconcebible.

Detrás de su pequeña taza, el kyoto ocultó una amplia sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

–_Gracias._

Se escuchó de pronto.

Minos enfocó su mirada una vez más en su alumno, quería indicarle que "Gracias" no podía ser un nombre para el peludo amigo que ahora tenían. Sin embargo, el muchacho frente a él le dedicó una sonrisa repleta de la palabra proferida, repleta de gratitud. Los ojos amatistas debieron estar lo bastante perplejos para que Lune decidiera explicarse:

–Por permitirme quedármelo. Se lo agradezco…

Se hizo un breve silencio, pero esta vez fue cálido. Esbozando otra sonrisa, el peliblanco asintió sin decir más.

–_Dukke _–declaró Lune enarcando la ceja con astucia–. Lo llamaré _Dukke _en honor usted. Es un buen nombre, ¿verdad? –lo miró preocupado, su mentor comenzó a reír.

–Sí, me parece un buen nombre –bebió lo último de la infusión de yerbabuena– Bien: es hora de dormir. Dile a la bola de pelos... es decir, a _Du-kke, _que salga y duerma en el jardín.

–¿No puede seguir durmiendo en mi habitación? –el joven se aterrorizó por la orden.

–No puedes dormir con un perro, Lune. No es saludable –el ceño fruncido regresó.

–Pero…

–Dije que no, Lune de Balrog.

El adolescente agachó el rostro, derrotado. Caminando como una de las almas en pena que ellos juzgaban, se adelantó con el can en dirección a la salida de la Biblioteca, para dejar a _Dukke_ a su suerte en el patio árido de la Primera Prisión.

La decaída espalda se alejó con movimientos débiles y penosos, estrujando el corazón de Minos, quien se sentía como un padre o hermano mayor que cruelmente regaña a un niño.

El joven kyoto se sostuvo la frente con una mano, bufando con molestia. Quizá Lune ya sabía lo mucho que lo afectaba cuando sacaba esa frágil personalidad, o tal vez ni siquiera se percataba de lo que lograba cuando se ponía en ese estado tan humano. Pero, si él era consciente o no de eso, poco importaba, porque lo único que quedaba como resultado era la negación del juez de la Primera Prisión a sus propias normas, una negación a sí mismo.

–Maldita sea –caminó deprisa, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo–. Sólo por esta noche, ¿entiendes?

Y caminó directo a su habitación, sin volver el rostro. No quería admitir su derrota, pues estaba seguro de que a sus espaldas, un Lune satisfecho sonreía por una victoria tan banal como la de conseguir que un perro se quedará dentro de la Primera Prisión.

Quizá, a partir de ese momento, la gélida estancia podría convertirse en lo que ambos añoraban sin saberlo: un hogar.

_"El deseo de tener un animal tiene su origen en un antiguo deseo primario,_  
_el deseo del hombre moderno de volver al paraíso perdido"._

_Konrad Lorenz_

**_~El nuevo inquilino~_**

_______Bien, bien, ¿qué les pareció chicos? Apoco los perros no son lo mejor del mundo -w-_

_______Me gustaría explicarles de dónde surgió esto: Hace unos días, a casa de mi mamá llegó una "inquilina" nueva. Una _Golden Retriever que se ve bastante avanzada de edad y que es simplemente ADORABLE. Llegó así nomás. No la compraron, no la buscaron... llegó solita. Y es un encanto, mi mamá está feliz de tenerla en casa *w*

_____Por eso me imaginé una escena parecida en estos dos "malvados" espectros, que más que eso, son (o alguna vez lo fueron) seres humanos con un corazón lleno de melancolía por sus vidas pasadas. Quería hacer un one-shot de temática cómica pero como siempre, creo que terminé haciendo angst -_-UU No sé, espero no les parezca una fumadez y les guste._

_____Dejé a su libre decisión la raza, el color y todo del perrito en general. Imaginenlo cómo gusten._

_____Por cierto:_

~Dukke_ significa "Marioneta", de ahí que Lune llamará así al can, en "honor" a su mentor xDD _

~_Y la frase de Minos, _inntrenger hund, _quiere decir "perro intruso". (Síp, adivinaron, en noruego)._

_**Gracias a todos por leer.** No olviden dejar todos sus comentarios, ¿cómo han sido sus experiencias con estas simpáticas mascotas? Me gustaría saberlo. Espero pronto volver con más cosas de estos dos locos. **Cuidense, los quiero, gracias por todo! *3***_


End file.
